Xsixyux Chronicles
by Mar1992
Summary: Xsixyux find himselves in the Dragon ball universe, he don't know how he don't know how they got there, he shall face the dangers to come,


It had just been a nice walk across the mountain trail with this new family. The champion of the budakai 24th tournament, Son Goku carried his five month old son, Gohan, in one of his arms, while he had his other arm around his wife, Chichi. It had been just half a year since the Goku's battle with the son of the demon king, Piccolo Jr, and Goku was enjoying the life of peace and harmony. He had started this life when he had married Chichi and then Gohan was born. Being a husband and father kind of took away his time in training, but seeing that there wasn't any trouble he didn't mind so much because he loved his family very much that he would put aside his training.

The Son family had wandered a little too far and did not keep track of time, so due to that the sun was already setting and the night was coming. So now they were walking home while keepig it quite because little Gohan was already sleeping from exhaustian. As they were walking home, Goku looked up to the barely appearing stars in the night sky. When he was a boy and would live with Grandpa Gohan, he would sometimes look up into the stars. At least during nights when Grandpa Gohan would allow him to be out because in some nights during Full Moon Grandpa Gohan warned Goku of a monster that comes out only in night. Besides that, Goku always thought for some time; is there something more out there? Is there any stong people out there in the universe? Because if there was, Goku wouldn't mind testing out his strength in a friendly spar. "Hey Chi?"

"What is it Goku?" "Have you ever thought if there was anything out there?" "Hmm. I never really gve it that much thought, but I do beieve that there has to be something out there." "You think there could be someone who is strong? Because if there is I sure would like to challenge them to a spar," Goku desplayed his affection towrds his passion of fighting. Chichi just laughed lightly knowing that she may have taught Goku to live a life as a husband and father, but she knew that he won't leave his end his lfe style that he had lived with since he was a boy. "It is getting late Goku, we should make our way home right now." "All right then. NIMBUS," Goku acknowledged and called out to the magical cloud, which came in fairly quickly. Goku allowed Chichi to get on the yellow cloud first and then handed her Gohan, so that he may get on without waking up Gohan from the hastle of mounting the cloud. Once the Son family was on Nimbus, Nimbus made its way towards their house.

When they were at a seeing distance to their house, Chichi saw a shooting star. "Wow, Goku look, its a shooting star."Goku looked towards where his wife was pointing at and saw the shooting star. "You know Goku, when you see a shooting star, you make a wish." "Really? That's sort of like the Dragonballs. But I don't know what to wish for," Goku scratched his head, as he went into thought. "We could wish for a very happy future as a family.""On second thought Chi, I think I came up with a wish." "What is that wish Goku?""I wish for that shooting star to stop shooting towards us," Goku said with a hint of concern in his voice.

The shooting star was actually getting really close into the Earth's atmosphere and it was closing in on the Son family fast. Nimbus was able to since the danger that was coming, so it slowly stopped just about enough to keep the Son family on and to miss the meteor. With flames and smoke being lift on the trail it was leaving behind, the meteor fell past Nimbus carrying Goku and his family. The meteor also caused a very loud sound, which woke up Gohan who then started crying. Chichi tried to comfort him, while Goku kept his eye on the falling object. Goku may seem to be a bit of an air-head at times, but one thing is for certain he was a genius in combat, survival, and anything around those areas. With those areas of knowledge, Goku was able to conclude on one thing, the meteor was slowing knew that rocks can't fly and that they increase in speed when they keep falling until they hit the ground, but that meteor was doing the exact opposite to that law. He knew that that meteor couldn't be some random rock from space, so he had to check it out to see what it really was. "Chichi, stay with Gohan and Nimbus, I need to see what that was." Goku it's obvious what that was, it was just a meteor," Chichi tried to reason with her husband."If that was a meteor, it wouldn't have slowed down," Goku looked to his wife with a gesture and tone of seriousness. With that Chichi knew that this could be a serious situation, and that Goku had to look into it.

Goku then jumped off Nimbus and used his Ki to fly to the location of that unkown object. He followed the trail of smoke that it had left behind, and found a massive crater, almost thirty feet across and fifteen deep,. However it wasn't so much the crater itself that surprised him; it was the creature that lay within. Judging from the build, they appeared to be male, his Body vaguely humanoid, but covered in ivory-grey carapace-like armor. He had a long, slender serpentine tail with a purple underbelly. His long, slender serpentine tail ending in an shape needle-like black tip. Black protective spines spikes trailing along the arch of his back. His forehead was composed of a flat surface with two enlarged fins on its side, the back of his head being purple with 4 short black spikes while the middle of his forehead was imprinted with a violet gleaming bio-gem. Dark violet shiny round protrusion-like thing in the middle of his chest. His shoulders were broad, and the arms were muscular. He has azure veins visible where his exoskeleton did not cover. 2 long horn-like things coming out of his head, each of his feet made up of four long talons . His Chin was square, and the jawline was like chiseled rock, narrow, reptilian muzzle. He has Emerald green snout with two nostrils on the end of it, with 4 razor sharp fangs, his muzzle was a bit pointy at the tip, slightly curving in a diagonal way.

The man, who defeated the Red Ribbon Army, King Piccolo and his son, couldn't believe what he saw. The meteor that nearly endangered his family, turned out to be unknown creature of some kind. so Goku had to use his Ki senses to see if he alive. He sensed the energy level was it's very faint." Chichi carried Gohan close to her, as she stood on her front porch worried what Goku might find. She hoped that it wasn't anything threatening that would evolve the endangerment of her husband and anyone else. She kept an eye on the same direction that Goku went, so that she may see if he well come out safely. She was in a heavy debate with herself on whether or not she follows Goku to whatever that meteor was, but she knew that Gohan's safety was also important and Goku would want her to stay in a safe distance.

Her stress then died down, as she saw her husband fly out from the wilderness. Once he got closer, she noticed that he was carrying someone, She walked into the front yard of their property, as Goku landed on the ground still carrying unconscious Xsixyux Now in this close distance, Chichi was able to move towards Goku to see what he had. "Was that from that crash site," Chichi asked. "That was no meteor. It was a him, Goku said as he then revealed what he was carrying. unkown creature. Chichi gasped at what her husband had in his hands. what should we do with him," Goku asked aloud. Chichi still had her eyes on the alien Goku and Chich back to Their house. When Goku got there he laid Xsixyux on a spare bed. Xsixyux slowly cracked his eyes open, groaning in pain as he tried to raise his right arm slightly and dislodged what felt like small pieces of debris from it. Eventually his vision began to actually focus and he looked around, staring at the odd shape of a biped. Where am I.. After saying those few words. Hello, do you understand me?" . "What is your name and the name of your species? Goku asked. My name is Xsixyux and my species is Vorriwth. ." If it makes you feel better, my name is Goku " "Where did you come from?" Goku asked. I don't know ..." I just can't remember!" thinking about it over and over won't solve anything." that ok your woke up with a bit of amnesia " Goku told Xsixyux. I'm fine I have advanced regenerate ability so When I lose arm, leg or tail, I just grow new ones. now where am I?" Xsixyux asked Goku."Will your on Earth of course." Goku told Xsixyux .He didn't know where he was. With this thought dominating...


End file.
